tunneltownfandomcom-20200215-history
Tunnel Town Wiki:Rules
OFFICIAL RULES OF THE TUNNEL TOWN WIKI Updated: December 30, 2017 Hello, and welcome to the Tunnel Town Wiki! The Tunnel Town Wiki is an editable encyclopedia about anything relating to Tunnel Town. However, like any wiki, we have rules! These rules apply to everyone. You must follow these or face consequences. A first or second violation will call for a warning. If the user continues to do the same thing continuously, he/she may get banned. General Rules 1. Profanity is not allowed on pages. 2. No vandalism on any page. 3. No bossing people around (making blog posts about what people should do, telling others what to do, acting mean towards people because they didn't do the right thing, etc). We all want the best for the Wiki, and a bossy person is not a great addition to the Wiki. 4. Do not put nonsense posts or go off-topic on official threads. 5. Do not write rude comments (telling someone to die, using bad words, etc). This applies to blogs and threads. Only minor curses such as crap, hell, piss (in moderation) and damn are allowed. 6. Respect other users of the Wiki. No insults directed at other users will be tolerated. 7. No discrimination or slurs based on race, gender, religion, etc. 8. Absolutely no inappropriate links, images or text of any kind. Try to keep things family-friendly or PG. (Things such as blood, minor curses, etc are not allowed on mainspace/articles. People of all ages from all over the world can read articles.) 9. Do not share or request the personal info of any user. It's only okay to share if the user in question is okay with it and has expressed their consent. 10. Rollbacks/Admins: Do not use the rollback tool to revert good faith edits. All reversions of good faith edits must have an edit summary explaining why it was reverted. 11. Do not use a secondary account (known as a " ") to affect the outcome of votes or circumvent bans. 12. Users are responsible for what happens to their account. Try not to place the blame on family members, hackers or anybody else, as this will be rarely accepted. 13. When copying content from another wiki, please include in the page the place where you got the content from. 14. Emojis, abbreviations such as lol, brb, gtg, etc. and word emojis (:), :(, xD, :D, etc.) are not allowed on content pages. They are only allowed on the chat, comments, forum, user pages, message walls or the sandbox. Editing Guidelines *'Before creating a new page, check for existing ones that cover the same topic.' *Do not create pages unrelated to Tunnel Town. Only pages about in-game elements are allowed. *Do not create pages about yourself or any other User. (See section 4.) *Do not create pages which contain advertisement of any sort. *Do not edit any other user's profile page without their permission. (See section 4.) *Keep all edits appropriate. Foul language and obscene pictures will not be tolerated. *Keep all edits as concise and informative as possible, using a clear and formal tone. *Refrain from inserting personal opinions or information into pages. If you wish to write about these, feel free to do so in your user page or a blog post. *Do not add GIFs on item pages. *Do not add images not relating to Tunnel Town on articles. Image Policy This policy is for the Tunnel Town Wiki's images, to make sure all images are properly used. Most files are copyrighted under fair use, so we need to make sure we're copyrighting our images properly. How to upload images to the Wiki Images should only be uploaded to this wiki provided you are giving the following information: *'Licensing information' **When uploading an image please select a choice from the drop down menu on "Licensing". Most images will fall under fair use. If not, you can select a different option, based on the website you received it from. How to use images on this Wiki *Pictures should be named sensibly, preferably with a title that describes it, not a random series of numbers and letters. *Do not upload fan-created images into articles - this means nothing that has been photo-shopped (apart from minor edits to improve clarity/quality) and no fanart. *Please use high quality images wherever possible - if the only image you have is blurry then feel free to use that, but please look for as high quality as possible. *Please try to not upload screenshots of your whole screen when trying to upload an image to an article. If possible, please try to crop the image as only the necessary part is seen. If this is not followed, the image might be deleted. *Try not to add multiples of the same or very similar images - images should complement articles, not overwhelm them. *'Please note:' This Wiki should not be used for uploading images simply for use on other sites. Any images uploaded not relating to Tunnel Town on this Wiki that are not used somewhere on this Wiki will be deleted 7 days after the upload of the image. Under what terms images should be deleted Images should be deleted by Admins if: *Images not related to Tunnel Town are not in use on any page on this wiki 7 days after it was uploaded. (As mentioned above). *They are inappropriate. *They are used without permission of the original creator, be it on the wiki or off. *The uploaded image already exists on the wiki. In this case, you may reupload the image and delete the old one if the new one is higher quality. Forum Rules The is a great place to discuss with other users and share your thoughts. However, there are some rules that you need to follow when using the forums. 1. Follow all the general rules listed above when posting. 2. When creating a thread, please try to post it in the appropriate section. 3. When posting something off-topic, please do so in the "Off-topic" section. 5. Please do not post in the "Official Messages" section. This section is reserved for staff members who want to make a wiki-wide announcement. 6. When creating an official voting thread, please follow the procedure: *Before creating a voting thread, the user must create a forum post explaining what he/she proposes to be changed/done. The thread must be active for at least 7 days before the voting thread is opened to finalize the decision. *When creating the voting thread, the user should respect the voting thread format, and ask a staff member to highlight the thread if he/she cannot do it. *After the voting period is over (7 days after the vote has started), the user must contact a staff member and tell him/her the outcome of the vote. The staff will then close the voting thread and, if the vote has passed, put into effect the changes proposed. 7. Please avoid necroposting. Necroposting is defined as: *Posting on an old thread that has not recieved any reply in the last 30 days, which bumps the thread up at the same time, unless the thread is still awaiting a reply. *Posting irreverent things on a thread or posting things that do not respect the rules listed in this section. 8. Please try to report any misbehaviour or rule violation to a staff member. They will take care of things from there on. User Pages A user page is a page that tells the wiki about themselves, their goals, their to-do list, etc. They can be found by clicking the user's name or by typing User:USERNAME in the search box. (Replace USERNAME with the username.) Policies *Only the owner of the user page is allowed to change information on his/her user page. *Other users may NOT change information on other user pages in any way without the owner's permission. *Other users may fix typos, spelling errors, broken links, etc. without owner permission. *Rules listed above still apply even when editing your own userpage. Chat Rules Do *Be nice! *Be helpful! *Be encouraging and mature! *'Respect other users' Don't *No excessive capital letters or spam of any kind. *No attacking other users. *Bad language in not allowed. *Please make sure your comment is appropriate and follows all of the rules mentioned above. *Do not advertise any external websites. *Do not advertise yourself in any way, shape or form. Commenting Policy 1. Please try to remain on subject when posting or replying to a comment. 2. Please do not spam. A total of 3 or more comments consecutively expressing the same view is considered as spam. Also, posting a message with more than 3 blank lines is thought of as spam. 3. Please do not post profanity or display rudeness. Minor swears such as "crap, damn, piss and hell" are allowed in moderation. 4. Please try not to post comments that have been already posted by someone else unless the matter has not been dealt with. If so, your comment may be deleted. 5. Comments that are over 2 months old and inactive will be deleted. Also, please refrain from replying to a comment that has already recieved a response or is inactive. Doing so is considered as "necro replying". 6. Comments that are incoherent or expressed in a confusing way will be deleted. 7. Please refrain from advertising in any way. 8. Try not to brag about yourself or someone else. Violation of these rules will result in a warning, and then consequences if the violating user keeps on violating these rules. Try to... *Not brag about yourself or anyone else. *Use proper spelling and grammar at all times when editing. *Not make references to things other people may not understand while editing. *Make sure all spelling and grammar is correct on a article before you publish your changes, it's easier for us to manage! Stay safe online Stay safe online. Any website listed on the wiki are not affiliated with the wiki. You are responsible for the websites you visit. We are not responsible for damages to your computer. Protect yourself by clicking with care. Tips These are tips for staying safe online. *Never give out personal details. This includes your real name, your age, which school you go to, etc. *Never click on any ad, ever. There may be viruses hidden in those ads. *Close any pop-ups you encounter. They may be viruses! *If there is a video ad, do not play it! It may be a virus! If it automatically starts playing, PAUSE or MUTE the ad. *Only go to websites you trust or know that it's safe. When registering, never give out any personal details unless you trust the website. *Get a pop up blocker or a ad-blocker if you can. Wikia depends on those ads to survive, so this is not recommended. Conclusion Violation of any of these rules will result in warnings and consequences as discussed by the staff members. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask any of our staff members, who will be happy to help. Happy Editing! - The Tunnel Town Wiki staff Bureaucrat Policy Bureaucrats are the most powerful users of the Wiki, but they need to follow rules as well. They are listed here: 1. Follow all rules listed above. 2. Never promote someone else to a Bureaucrat without community agreement, as the group cannot be removed once it's added. 3. Remain active. This is one of the most important rules to follow as a Bureaucrat. 4. Know how to block users. Don't exaggerate the lengths of blocks (for example 1 year). Give warnings, then start with short blocks, and if the user keeps violating, slowly extend the length of the block.